


What Happens in Vegas (Stays in Vegas?)

by GuixonLove



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Hangovers From Hell, M/M, Secret Crush, That's One Way to Celebrate a Stanley Cup Win, drunken wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/pseuds/GuixonLove
Summary: The morning after winning the Stanley Cup and the drunken partying that followed, Andre wakes up to a big surprise.





	What Happens in Vegas (Stays in Vegas?)

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by Basic Grammarly.

Sunlight glares through the window, the bright light shining at just the right angle that it's hitting Andre's eyes. He slowly opens his eyes and immediately regrets doing so. His head feels as though a thousand pucks are being bounced off the inside of his skull repeatedly. With a grunt of pain and discomfort, he carefully rolls over...only to bump into something hard and warm. His eyes fly open and he finds himself face to face with a sleeping, and a very naked, Tom.

He yelps in surprise and scoots backward. His exclamation must have been louder than he thought because Tom opens his eyes and looks at Andre with a matching expression of shock.

"What the hell?" Tom sits up and immediately moans and clutches his head. As he's bringing his hand up, a ray of sunlight hits a gold wedding band on Tom's left hand. Andre's eyes widen further before he glances down at his own hand, finding a matching ring on his own finger.

"Um, do you happen to remember anything from last night?" he asks, his voice slightly strangled. Tom lowers his hands just a bit and looks over at Andre.

"The only thing I remember was doing shots at some bar," he replies hoarsely. "Do you?"

Andre can only shake his head. Before he can ask anything else, his cell phone chirps from somewhere on the floor. As he's slowly maneuvering out of bed, Tom curses. Andre turns his head and sees Tom staring at him. At his own naked body to be specific.

"Did we…?"

"I have no idea," Andre admits. He quickly looks away and gingerly climbs out of bed. He picks his way through the clothes scattered all over the floor before locating his phone in the pocket of his jeans the night before. He unlocks it and finds a message from Ovi. He opens it and finds a picture of him and Tom, grinning like the drunken idiots they were the night before, standing in some kind of chapel with a man dressed as Elvis.

_‘Happy couple. Nicky and I have_ wedding _gift for you. Come to our room!'_

"Oh God," Andre croaks.

"Do I want to know?" Tom asks from behind him. Andre sighs and turns around. Walking back to the bed, he hesitantly holds out his phone. Tom takes it and looks at it, blinks in surprise, and looks at it again.

"I guess we're married now," Andre says, trying to go for an airy tone but failing. He had had a crush on his teammate for some time now but he had convinced himself that it was one-sided and kept those feelings locked up tight. He tries to keep his expression neutral as he watches Tom's reaction.

Tom is silent for several seconds, staring at the phone in his hand. Finally, he lifts his head and meets Andre's eyes. "And how do you feel about that?"

Andre glances around their hotel room, beer cans and half-empty bottles of vodka and champagne scattered on every available surface. Rubbing his aching head, he starts to think that drunk him must have blabbed about his crush. But...If he had told Tom about how he felt, then perhaps...

Andre's eyes drop to the ring on his finger. He knows how he should feel but a small part of him wouldn't mind being married to his teammate. Gathering all the courage he can muster, he looks over at Tom.

"I don't mind if you don't."

Tom studies him closely before setting the phone on the bedside table and climbing out of bed as well. He crosses the room to where Andre is standing and cups his face in his hands. Instead of responding, he leans in and kisses him. Andre gasps softly before quickly getting over his surprise and kissing Tom back. When they pull away to catch their breath, Tom ruffles Andre's hair and smiles.

"Why don't we shower and get some breakfast. I'm starving." He starts to walk towards the bathroom but pauses halfway, turning to look at Andre.  
"Are you coming?"

Andre bites his lip to hide the smile threatening to emerge and nods. "Yeah. I'll meet you in there," he replies. He waits for Tom to go into the bathroom before picking his phone back up and looking at the picture still on the screen. He grins as he thinks to himself that not only did he win the Stanley Cup last night, he also won Tom. He tosses his phone onto the bed and joins Tom in the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on Tumblr and Twitter! (Hawkeye-Squared/Pekkas-Angel/@Hawkeye_Squared)
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated as the help feed the muse.


End file.
